


Intermission

by Starful_nights



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other, Stargazing, this is by me what did u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: jet and party stargazing sitting on the trans am. what crimes will they commit. (bickering and theft)
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of an older thing bc i lack the inspiration and time to create something new but i had motivation to Post so yeah. jet made a mask disappear bc he's an Idiot and now the Witch is angrey. they're off to try and find where it might be. i might make this into something longer and more detailed one day? hmmm.
> 
> jet: she/her  
> party: he/they

Jet stared at the stars.

“You know, maybe...maybe this isn’t so bad.”

“Have you seen the state of things? There's been two wars. Ninety-nine percent of humanity is in the City. We’re running from both BL/i and the Phoenix Witch apparently, because you had to be an idiot and piss Her off,” said Party, sarcasm dripping from his words. Then he grinned.

“In a way, you’re right. The stars are brighter than ever. You’re here. Wearing red is a sin. I didn’t know you before the Analog wars, did I?” His eyes glittered mischievously and Jet sighed.

“We’ve been known each other since we were two. The war was six years ago. I sometimes wonder if you ever learned to count.”

“I can drive. Of course not.”

“I’m not sure you can drive, either,” Jet said. “It’s a good thing no-one is around for you to hit!”

“Like you’re any better,” they retorted, stretching and yawning. The roof of the car was getting cold now the sun had set. “Get me a blanket, will you?”

“No.”

“Disrespect me like that again and I’ll push you off.”

“You’d be all alone. And I’d take all your music. Run off into the night."

“You’d freeze to death," Party said, rolling their eyes.

“Serves me right for disrespecting you.”

“You wouldn’t take all my music, though. You don’t even like David Bowie. You've sold your soul to Mad Gear.”

“I’d take it just to spite you.” 

“You would never do that to me.”

“Bet?”

“I’m not one for tempting fate,” Party sighed. “He’s a nasty bugger. Probably heard us just now. Wants us to suffer.”

“At least the Witch is more like a parent than anything."

“A very annoyed parent, right now. How did you even make that mask disappear?"

"It was an accident!"

"Jet, you menace. I love you."

“I told you fate hates us. 'T's why I'm so rubbish at gambling."

“Still, He brought us together."

"I guess."

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a moment. Then Jet spoke up.

"Did you mean it? Back then...when you said we should just leave? 'Get up and go?'"

"No. Not really. I could never leave the others behind.” 

“What about me? So I’m suddenly leavable? Maybe I _should_ steal all your music.”

“I'll lock up all the ones you actually like, just so don't attempt it."

"Some friend you are."

"Friend? Just a simple friend? I've saved you countless times," Party said, assuming a hurt expression.

"Oh. Sorry. Acquaintance," Jet grinned and kissed them. She could be so annoying sometimes, you'd never guess.

"Getting a bit chilly, isn't it? Get me a blanket."

"I get to choose the music on the way home."

"Hell no."

"Then freeze to death, sunshine."

"You were cold as well!"

"I'll turn into an ice block just to prove I'm right."

“That’s so typical of you, honestly…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is set abt music videos era? ive forgotten most of the canon but i think that checks out??


End file.
